<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on ice by Maybe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915335">Love on ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44'>Maybe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, S02E02 Over Ice, X-Files reference, my take on what should have happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What really should have happened when Charlie and Sarah are locked in the ice cube for hours - and afterwards...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hudson/ Sarah Truong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still not a native speaker so please bear with me. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It should be through here."</p><p>"You're right. That might be it there. Hey, where's Rex?" </p><p>"Probably exploring. He'll catch up with us."</p><p>And that's when all the trouble starts. With Rex exploring the basement, the two humans on their own fall into the trap ultimately.</p><p>"Ooh. I see why they call it the ice cube."</p><p>"I thought only boxers in<br/>
movies worked out in freezers."</p><p>"Charlie."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Look here. There's blood splatter.<br/>
Somebody cleaned it up."</p><p>"Hey! What the hell?" The door closes soundly and Charlie bangs on the steel, but it won't move a tiny bit.</p><p>"Isn't there a mechanism that prevents us from getting locked in?" Sarah asks expectantly. </p><p>"Yeah, but it's not working."</p><p>While Charlie keeps pounding on the door, Sarah checks her mobile phone. "There's no signal in here."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"We're trapped."</p><p>"Hello! We need some help down here! Hello! Rex! Come on, buddy!" Charlie shouts as loud as possible. But nothing. </p><p>"It's late. Everybody is<br/>
probably gone by now." Sarah states, already feeling the cold creeping into her body.</p><p>"Somebody was here late. The door didn't shut on its own." Charlie answers matter of factly.</p><p>"Oh my God. We are going to freeze to death." The worry in Sarah's voice is evident, as their fate seems to be sealed.</p><p>"Did you hear that? Rex!<br/>
I'm glad to hear you, pal!" Finally there is the sound of paws on the floor and a familiar bark, which lets the hope in Charlies voice increase instantly.</p><p>"Open the door, buddy!<br/>
Open the door!<br/>
Come on, buddy. Come on.<br/>
You can do it. You can do it! Come on!<br/>
Come on! I'm here!<br/>
See my fingers?<br/>
Just get your...<br/>
Get your legs up onto the door handle!<br/>
You can do it, pal.<br/>
Get your legs up onto the door handle.<br/>
See if you can pull it backwards!<br/>
That's it! Open the door!<br/>
Come on! Come on!<br/>
Come on, buddy!<br/>
I'm right here, okay?<br/>
You can do it, buddy!<br/>
You can do it! Come on, buddy!<br/>
I'm right here!<br/>
Come on!<br/>
Come on!" Charlie encourages, pleads, cheers on his faithful partner Rex, who outside the door tries his very best to get to his pal, but fails.</p><p>When Rex whines outside the ice cube, it dawns to Charlie that not even his capable, clever animal can help them right now. "It's okay, pal. It's okay, pal. He can't help us."</p><p>"Maybe he can find someone,<br/>
to help." Sarah says, not seeing that at her suggestion, Rex perks up and turns to leave the basement in a hurry. </p><p>"Okay. What are you doing?" Charlie asks, seeing Sarah rubbing her hands for some warmth and moving around the room.</p><p>"Investigating. Got to keep the body moving to keep the blood<br/>
flowing anyway, right?<br/>
If this is where Diane was killed,<br/>
then maybe we'll find something." Always the professional scientist. Charlie can't help being impressed. Other women would have shed some tears by now, but not Sarah! She's always the optimist, always on duty. </p><p>"Ha. Ice pack. The last thing we need."</p><p>"The label on the bag says Doctor Lucas Arbec. The physiotherapist.<br/>
So this must be all of Lucas's stuff."</p><p>Sarah goes through the things in the bag she found. "Wait. What is this? A steroid bottle."</p><p>"You think Coach Diane came down<br/>
here looking for an ice pack, and found that instead?"</p><p>"If she suspected Merrick was doping, and then found this..."</p><p>"She might have confronted Lucas about it, and threatened to go public. And put his job on the line."</p><p>"Unless he found a way to silence her. Permanently."</p><p>"It's an interesting theory."</p><p>While Sarah labels their found pieces and stows them away, Charlie takes another look around the room, already shivering. "There's only one exit, namely the door we came through. Which is locked. No escape until help arrives."</p><p>"If help arrives..." Sarah's optimism fades with every minute being locked inside the ice cube. She steps from one foot to the other, arms twined tightly around her body, to keep as warm as possible. </p><p>Charlie tries the same but seems to fail even more than Sarah does. He steps closer to his friend. "Maybe we should...." he starts but doesn't finish.</p><p>"We should do what?" asks Sarah, open to all suggestions, being in a hopeless situation anyway.</p><p>"Maybe we should try to keep each other warm." Charlie says, looking at his feet.</p><p>Sarah steps closer and nudges him gently. "You're right. That's a good idea, Charlie." She nestles against his side and he puts his arms around her hips, very soft at first, as if he is afraid of the contact. Feeling the comfortable warmth of her body heat, he soon pulls her closer to his side and holds her tight. The closeness provides comfort and lets them both relax for a moment. They stay like that for a while in utter silence, just listening to their breathing and their heartbeat.</p><p>It's Charlie who finally speaks up.<br/>
"I was told once that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with somebody else who’s already naked."</p><p>"Well, maybe if it rains sleeping bags, you’ll get lucky." Sarah states and tries to hide a smile.</p><p>Charlie smiles at that, too. </p><p>The minutes pass and standing there in the middle of the ice cube becomes uncomfortable. In silent agreement they settle down on the floor, in a seemingly secured corner next to a wall and a shelf. Charlie makes Sarah sit between his legs, in front of him, to contribute as much heat as possible to her. With a sigh she settles her head on his chest and snuggles as close as possible.</p><p>Charlie can't help the thought that crosses his mind. He loves having Sarah this close. He loves her lovely scent, her soft hair on his skin. If - when-, he corrects himself silently, they get out of this icy tomb, he won't be a coward anymore. He makes a promise to himself. He will ask Sarah for a date. For a real date, just the two of them (well, make that three as Rex will certainly tag along), not some feigned work-related meeting at his home or some take away food in the lab or in his car or a drink with the whole team. Finding comfort in this prospect it makes his heart beat faster for a moment and he inhales deeply. A warm note of vanilla, that's what it is. Good thing, as he learned Rex doesn't like the smell of coconut. Well, who is he kidding? Rex loves Sarah since day one. He probably wouldn't tolerate any other woman by his side, even though she uses the very same shampoo Sarah uses. His canine partner seems to be one step ahead in all respects.</p><p>After a while, he asks "How long's it been?"</p><p>"A few hours."</p><p>"We should probably go check the door again." Charlie says, still holding Sarah tightly in his arms. </p><p>"Oh oh oh. Or... or you could stay here." Sarah puts her hand protectively over Charlies arm to keep him in place.</p><p>A small smile crosses his lips. "Admit it. This is just an elaborate ruse to get me to snuggle with you."</p><p>Sarah smiles weakly and struggles to pull her mobile phone out of her pocket and not losing too much warmth in the process. "You want to see something funny?" With trembling hands she starts a video showing a young girl figure-skating. "I found this last night. I thought you'd get a kick out of it."</p><p>"Is that you? That's adorable."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess I peaked early." She smiles coyly.</p><p>"Hardly." Charlies warm smile fades slowly, as does Sarahs, as the battery dies and the screen turns black. He pulls her a little closer and they both keep silent, as their hope fades similar to the battery before.</p><p>The clock keeps ticking and ticking and they both get colder and colder. When Charlie realises that Sarah drifts to sleep slowly, he is instantly wide awake and nudges her gently. "Hey."</p><p>Startled, she opens her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm right here, I'm wide awake."</p><p>Charlie chuckles but becomes serious just a second later, as Sarah closes her eyes again. "Please stay with me Sarah. I need you to keep those beautiful eyes of yours open. Please, do it for me!" he pleads.</p><p>Sarah struggles to open her eyes but can't hide a pleased smile. "Did you just say beautiful?"</p><p>Charlie smiles fondly. "I did. And I would say it again and again. If you promise to stay with me."</p><p>"Always." Sarah answers and snuggles closer. </p><p>Charlie feels her shiver and slips out of his coat to put it over Sarah, even though he is freezing himself. So they sit together in silence, on the one hand thankful for not being alone, on the other hand regretting not knowing the respective other to be safe at home. </p><p>The next time they both drift off to a exhausted slumber, there is no one there to ensure keeping them awake and conscious.</p><p>That is, until finally the door opens, and there is an excited bark, followed by Jesse's call "What are you guys doing here?" </p><p>He finds his two colleagues snuggled close together with Charlie's coat draped over both of them, having trouble regaining consciusness. Immediately he removes his own thick and comfortably warm down jacket to give it to whoever needs it the most right now.</p><p>Rex is dancing around his two favourite humans excitedly and greets them, gently whimpering, with warm kisses all about their faces.</p><p>"What took you so long, pal? Hey, buddy." Charlie smiles and pets his dog happily, still keeping Sarah close and not moving an inch. "Thank you."</p><p>Sarah manages to move her ice cold fingers and strokes Rex' wonderful soft and warm coat. "You did it. You brought help. Thank you, Rex."</p><p>Jesse clears his throat. "I've just ran through the whole city in the middle of the night and he gets all the credits? Pfff."</p><p>"Well, you wouldn't have been running without him in the first place, would you?" </p><p>"But we're really happy that you did run, Jesse. Thanks." Sarah completes.</p><p>"Well... care to get out of here?" The Tech says and reaches out his hand to help Sarah get on her feet. She has trouble to sort out her frozen limbs, as does Charlie one moment later. But finally they stand on their own two feet, still holding on to each other while slowly leaving the ice cube.</p><p>"Do you need to see a doctor?" Jesse asks, observing his friends closely. </p><p>Sarah shakes her head. "Don't think so. Just a nice warm place and a hot cup of tea."</p><p>"Sounds good." Charlie smiles fondly at the woman next to him who seems to drown in the thick jacket Jesse put around her shoulders. "Let's go."</p><p>Outside the building, Charlie throws his car keys towards Jesse, who catches them with shining eyes. "Does that mean I get to drive your beloved Dodge?"</p><p>"Shut up and drive." Charlie grumbles, clearly not being too happy to leave the steering wheel to the young tech.</p><p>Sarah chuckles while settling next to Rex in the backseat of the orange car. </p><p>"At your command!" Jesse salutes and takes the drivers seat, grinning profoundly. He starts the engine. "Back to the precinct?"</p><p>Charlie looks over his shoulder at Sarah huddled in the backseat, Rex close by her side, his chin on her knees. "Nah. We're going home. I mean, to my place." He seeks for permission in Sarah's eyes and she nods imperceptibly in silent agreement. Neither of them feels up to being alone in the next hours.</p><p>Jesse nods, an even bigger grin spreading on his face. A few minutes later they arrive at Charlie's home. </p><p>"Well then, good night to you, folks. Me and this baby here" he pats the steering wheel, will have a fun night together." Jesse declares.</p><p>Too tired to argue, Charlie just shrugs, helping Sarah out of his car. "Pick us up at nine in the morning. We have to make an arrest first thing tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure thing. Be dressed!"</p><p>"Dork!" Sarah mumbles weakly while giving back the down jacket.</p><p>Charlie throws him a stern look and rolls his eyes. </p><p>They can still hear Jesse's laugh when the Dodge races away.</p><p>Relieved to be in a comfortably warm place, Sarah sighs. Charlie steers her towards the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back, just putting on tea water and starting a fire in the fireplace."</p><p>"No no no! I'm not a damsel in distress. I can help!" Sarah jumps up and keeps herself busy with putting on tea water and providing two cups.</p><p>Charlie can't help but admire how natural Sarah fits in his home. It feels domestic seeing her preparing tea and providing fresh water for Rex. It feels like family.</p><p>Later they sit next to each other on the couch, each holding a cup of tea, savouring the hot liquid. Rex snores in his dog bed, apparently satisfied and tired after his successful rescue mission.</p><p>When Sarah shivers slightly, Charlie slides closer and carefully places a warm blanket around her shoulders. "Still freezing?"</p><p>Sarah shrugs. "Can't get the cold out of my body."</p><p>"Yeah, I know excactly what you mean." </p><p>Sarah hesitates for a moment and then lifts the blanket for Charlie to slip under it as well. "I can share, you know." </p><p>Charlie laughs and slides next to her under the cosy blanket. He studies her face and tries to read her expression. </p><p>"That was a close call today." He finally says.</p><p>"Yeah. One of many in the last weeks." she replies.</p><p>Charlie nods gravely. "You're right."</p><p>"But I wouldn't want to miss a single day." Sarah states, a huge smile on her lips.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Definitely. Although this does not mean I need any more of those close calls in the near future."</p><p>"Yeah, neither do I."</p><p>Both sit in silence side by side until Sarah starts to yawn.</p><p>"You can have the bedroom. I'll stay on the couch." Charlie suggests.</p><p>"Oh no, I won't have any of that! You sleep in your bed, I'll stay here."</p><p>Charlie smiles sheepishly. "Well, in that case, I can share, too."</p><p>Sarah laughs and smiles genuinely while she pats his knee. "Touché. Let's get to bed, then."</p><p>When she leaves for the bathroom, Charlie shakes his head, grinning in happy disbelief. This woman never fails to surprise him. So he changes into TShirt and sweatpants and pulls another set out of his closet for her to change clothes as well. When Sarah returns, he wordlessly passes her one of his shirts and sweatpants.</p><p>"Thanks. You know just what I need."</p><p>Charlie raises his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear. Sarah retreats to the bathroom, smiling to herself. She can't quite believe she is about to spend the night with Charlie, right next to him in his very own bed. But it feels right, she feels at peace with him by her side. </p><p>On her way back from the bathroom to the bedroom she sits next to Rex and gently strokes his head. "Good night buddy. Thanks for always having our back."<br/>
The dog answers with a barely audible whimper.</p><p>Charlie's smile is full of tenderness when she lies down next to him and pulls the blanket up to her nose.</p><p>"Are you still cold?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Come here." He rolls to his side, facing Sarah and gently puts his arms around her slender body to pull her close, so that her back is pressed to his front and his arm is wrapped around her waist.</p><p>With a satisfied sigh she snuggles even closer to him, feeling safe and warm in his embrace. Eventually their breathing becomes deep and calm as they both slowly drift to sleep. </p><p>"Sarah?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" </p><p>"Would you... would you go on a date with me some other time? I mean, a real date, in a fancy restaurant, or something like that?"</p><p>She stays silent for such a long time that he starts to think she already has fallen asleep. Finally she speaks up with a soft voice that sounds like music to his ears. "I'd love to."</p><p>"Okay." is all he is able to say, with his heart drunk with happiness. "Good night."</p><p>"Sweet dreams." Sarah murmurs.</p><p>In his mind, he answers with 'I love you.' And he is pretty sure it won't take long until he finally gets to say those three words of magic out loud to the beautiful woman lying in his arms right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you catch the X-Files reference? Couldn't resist, it was just too tempting!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>